


vault time

by vbligs



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs
Summary: two hundred years in cryo really fucks up your circadian rhythm.





	vault time

_**1:40am** _

 

maureen cant sleep. she hasn't slept in years. slept in a way that matters, at least. eyes wide shut, a fucking tragedy, and freud's rolling in his goddamned grave.

she needs to smoke.

maccready's got the cigarettes.

and there's no way in hell she's waking him up - guy hasn't slept well, most likely ever, he's made of 40% oxygen and 60% wasteland soaked rage. but its not even rage when it wasn't your choice in the first place, is it? he's a byproduct of the times, times made by her generation, everybody's dead now anyways, so he's only got her to blame, and the few ghouls who got caught up in a war no one asked for, half of humanity vaporized, the remaining bits tested on or mutated. dante's inferno be damned, the ninth circle of hell was the wasteland.

maureen needs a drag, of - of  _something._

jet does jack shit, psycho makes her sleepy - a box or two of mentats (she likes orange flavored) usually does the trick, but she hasn't been in a settlement long enough to restock.

fucking  _mentats_ \- fucking  _vault tec_ -

she wishes that she'd been the one holding shaun, so she wouldn't have to live through this hell of a place.

and maccready still has the cigarettes.

she was tired, so fucking tired, but her neurons wouldn't stop firing at the speed of light, a thousand and one thoughts lodged so tight in her cranium, she thought it might  _burst._

she felt dirty, she hated - she just -

_"boss."_

fuck.

_fuck._

maccready was awake and she felt like scum. so why not ask for a smoke, scum? its not like it gets any better than sleeping in feral-infested dorms, with a man who's not a man, he's just a kid, a fucking  _kid,_ and she can even think except for  _scum scum scum scum scum --_

and then he reaches over and touches her arm and something inside shatters. and then she's biting back tears as she scrabbles against him, tearing at his coat, and he's confused and freaked out and all she wants - all she  _needs_ -

"you wan' a smoke, boss?"

 


End file.
